Persona Starlight
by DoorOfDeath
Summary: Whole new story with a few mentions of the previous games in the Persona Series. Want to know what happens? Find out for yourself. I'm not telling.
1. Akihabara

Prologue

"The night sky surrounds the world with the dark,

but then, something appears like a spark,

a star shines brightly holding up the dark night,

soon joined by his comrades to enforce the light,

suddenly millions of those twinkling stars arrive,

struggling to keep hope alive,

but darkness will always be there,

that we will always be aware,

the stars will be there every time,

for this story I shall end my rhyme"

"The stars are twinkling ever so brightly tonight. They fall and burn out of the dark sky. But out of all the millions of lights several will do great things. I shall guide them on the right path for the greatness they are destined for. They will shine brighter than ever before and brighten the way through the darkness and into the light, but for that moment I shall wait, ever so patiently."

"The wings of the blue butterfly gently flutters with grace and beauty,

the gorgeous creature hovers off the ground with pride like a knight and his duty,

it lands softly on the petals of an alluring flower to spread its children,

so small yet so important aiding and fascinating over and over again,

its wings decorated with elegant patterns let the butterfly soar through the air,

the way it flies taught by no one and simply by instinct is divine and fair,

it guides the travellers through troubling and the most demanding of days,

but it never worries about the travellers for it knows that hope will arise today."

Persona Starlight

Chapter 1 Akihabara

WHOOSH! My flight just landed in an area near the small town of Akihabara where my parents had sent me to live with my aunt Diane. They were going on a "business trip" to Paris and were going to "work" there for about a year. Meanwhile, I was sent to live in a town many miles from my home with my weird aunt. Yes, weird. You'll see what I mean in a bit. I entered a large, white building from the landing field. The building inside wasn't as crowded as the city airports, but there were still at least three dozen people. My Aunt Diane didn't seem to be here yet which was easy to tell because if she was here then it would be a lot louder than just the scattered small talk.

SCREECH! A car skidded on the street and parked with extreme speed, somehow managing to stop perfectly parallel to the sidewalk. My thin, beautiful aunt stepped out of the car and took off her sunglasses which looked pretty cool. She glanced at me and checked the time on her watch. Her eyes widened, and soon she was running head-on towards me. My Aunt crashed right into me throwing us both onto the ground along with all the luggage I was carrying.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I must've went to sleep late and overslept! I mean, I had so much work to do yesterday I had to work into the night! I had to fill up on gas and I accidently dropped the tube so I spilled a tiny bit of oil so the supervisor went on a rant about conservation and nature! I am so sorry, will you ever forgive me?" my aunt rapidly explained. The people around the building turned their heads towards us making it awkward.

My dad warned me about how strange auntie could be, but I didn't expect her to be this bad. "Auntie, you know I _just_ got off the plane right? You're not late." I told her. She couldn't hear me through all the excuses she was giving for being late. Do you see what I mean now? I sighed, "Okay, I forgive you"

Her face brightened and she suddenly seemed extremely joyful. She stood up with renewed energy and brushed herself off. "This is going to be really exciting! My nephew is going to live with me while my brother and his _wife,_" she said sounding disgusted, "are off on their vaca- I mean business trip! You're going to have the best time of your life at Diane's house aren't you?"

I struggled a smile and replied "Sure auntie, whatever you say." All my stuff was still on the floor so I had to reach down and pick up all of my stuff even though it was only two bags and some scattered clothes. "Where's the car auntie?"

"Oh, don't be so formal," she replied "Just call me Diane. Or, Ms. Miko, since I'm going to be your homeroom teacher when you start going to Mirasumi High. Now let's go, go, go!" she excitedly grabbed my stuff out of my arms, and hurriedly put everything in a large bag she happened to have with her. Her long red hair waved behind her as she rushed over to the car and stuffed everything in the back trunk.

I hesitantly got in the front seat knowing how my father had described her driving as and i quote "For the love of god, do not whatever you do get into the same car as her or else you will know the true meaning of recklessness!"

Auntie got into the black SUV and looked at me with an excited face. "Wanna start off your first visit in soooo long with a little adventure? Let's drive as fast as we can to my house where we are going to have the best time ever aren't we?"

She made a puppy dog face which looked too innocent for me to bluntly tell her that she shouldn't drive fast. I tried to tell her delicately that she might get herself arrested. "Auntie you know what speed limits are right?" I asked her. The crazy woman nodded her head. "Good, so you know that it's in the law not to go over the limit right?"

"Law, shmaw! You sound just like my driving instructor back in college," she disregarded my comment. "Let's kick it to overdrive!" Thankfully, when she turned her red coated keys the engine halted. "What's going on here?"

About five minutes passed while I was sitting in the car listening to my Aunt talk with someone on the phone. She clicked off her phone and sighed. "Well, looks like we're taking a taxi because I don't understand how to fix a car so I'll call for it to be towed to a repair shop."

The repairman came here rather quickly and towed the car away. When a taxi came by, my Aunt whistled an ear-piercing whistle that could grab the attention of all the people on the sidewalk of New York City.

The drive from the airport to the town of Akihabara was a long one especially with my aunt who will talk throughout the entire trip. "It's been way too long since the last time I've seen you Allen. Eight years if I remember correctly. Your father, my brother, brought you here to meet me. My sibling's evil companion didn't allow me to see you again because it was afraid that I might have injured you with my version of fun," she complained.

She didn't even acknowledge my mother as a person and replaced her with it. "So when do I start going to school here?" I asked her in order to get off the topic of her relationship with my parents.

"Oh Allen, so serious. And you've grown up so handsome too. I bet you don't even have try to keep your white hair so beautiful," she said as she patted my head. "You'll be starting school next week so you have time to get settled in."

My talkative Aunt babbled on and on with me about the things we might do together while living here. While leaning against the door staring out the window, I saw a blue, shining butterfly fluttering around in the air. There was a trail of light behind it like a comet. Oddly, I heard small chimes coming from the tiny insect. It was so beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Just like that, a wave of exhaustion passed over me. My Aunt's voice became muffled and confusing, the sky looked like it had suddenly turn pitch black, the passing landscape also faded into darkness along with the taxi around me too. Then, I opened my eyes. The taxi, the land, and the sky was all still there. It must have all been just a dream.

"Nice to see you're awake." my Aunt said through the window of the door I was leaning on. Speaking through the window made her voice sound muffled just like in my so-called dream. I got out of the taxi and stretched out my arms and legs like a cat.

"Welcome to _ma maison_!" We walked up to a two-story house with double-doors. There was a section to place our shoes in the front and there was a hallway leading to a room at the end and two more rooms on the sides. Before the hallway there is the living room with a flat screen TV and a crescent-shaped couch in front of it. There was a wall to its side with an arch passage leading to the kitchen. Right next to the hallway entrance there was a flight of stairs that leads up to another room.

"Leave your shoes here and follow me." We walked towards the living room and she showed me the simple features of the room. "Your room is up the stairs and if you need me, my room is down the hall at the end. The bathroom is on the left side of the hallway and the room on the right side of the hall is empty. Go get settled, go on."

She rushed me to my room and skipped away giggling about how much fun it's going to be with me for a year. I opened the door to reveal a small room that looks like it hasn't been touched in a long time. As I entered my room, I saw a brownish-red desk on my left, and a piano in front of me. A blue bed sat in the middle of the far wall with its foot pointing towards a TV that stood on a medium-sized bookshelf. Right next to the bed was a small dark blue nightstand with a red lamp and drawers for clothes.

I settled in easily because all I really had was a laptop, headphones, and some clothes I brought from home. I heard a fast thumping sound getting closer and closer and my aunt burst through the door. "I'm so sorry I forgot to take this out of the room, please forgive me." She grabbed the pink bunny and went on, "You must have thought I was weird for having such a childish toy like this! Please don't think of me like that, oh, please forgive me."

"It's okay, uh, Diane, I didn't think of you like that at all." I told her in order for her to calm down. Mother gave me advice before I came here on how to calm her down when she's like this. "My wardrobe seems a bit lacking, so do you want to go shopping?"

Her eyes brightened like stars and she told me to get dressed and ready to go out. That's basically what we did to prepare for school the next few days after she got home from work.


	2. New Looks and New Friends

Monday, September 23, 2013

I woke up early in the morning and got dressed. There was a note on my door that said "Don't forget that jacket I got you at Junes!" ~Diane. The jacket she got me was made of black leather to make me look cool, but I just wore my school uniform with a white shirt underneath. I was too lazy to button all the buttons so I just left it like that. I got my blue glasses and I walked down the stairs. On the wall right next to the stairs there was another note that said "Don't forget to eat breakfast!" ~Diane. I grabbed a warm piece of toast sitting on the counter that auntie must have made for me earlier. I wolfed it down quickly and walked out to the door. As I pulled on my shoes, I saw yet another note on the door that read: "Have a great day!" ~Diane.

"I know it's only been two weeks since school started, but still it feels like it's been forever!" I heard someone complain.

"I know how you feel man, but hey- that's two weeks closer to the end of school, am I right?" another, more optimistic person say.

"Ehh I guess so," The complaining guy replied.

RIIIIIIIIIING

"Hey, hey, hey kids! Good morning! I know it's still early, so you must be tired, but I have some good news for you! We have a new student today! His name is Allen Akarui, and he just so happens to be my nephew!" Ms. Miko announced.

I struggled to smile for a good first impression, but all it caused was an eruption of whispers. "Okay kids, quiet down. Allen, you'll take a seat over there," she pointed towards an empty desk next to the window. I walked over there and sat down. The classroom was separated into five columns of six desks each.

"Hey nice to meet you," greeted the guy behind me. "My name's Lavi, Lavi Harkness."

"And my name's Selene, Selene Sekigawa," said the girl sitting in front of me.

"Okay kids how about a little project to wake you all up. Everyone get in groups of three and I will hand each group a tape measure and a balloon. You will choose one person to breathe into the balloon and one person to measure how big the balloon gets until it pops. Understand? Get to it!"

School ended quickly and Diane sent me straight home because she had to stay late to tutor a student. "Hey Allen!" Lavi came running down the hill with Selene not too far behind. "So why're ya here in this small town?"

"Lavi don't be rude and just ask a question like that. You have to have a better greeting than that." Selene lectured. "Hello Allen, how are you doing this evening?"

"I'm fine," I replied "thanks for asking."

"Now go ahead Lavi," Selene told him.

He rolled his eyes and decided to drop the subject. "Either way have you guys heard about that legend about the shooting star?" Lavi announced "Fifteen years ago there was a night that lasted twenty-four hours. All the stars disappeared and even the moon was gone because of the new moon. Every single light in the world had gone out and it was plunged into darkness. They say it was a sign that the world everyone in it was going to disappear. But, near the end of the twenty-four hours, they say eight shooting stars blazed across the sky and brought the light with them."

The legend peaked my interest, so I looked over to Lavi and asked, "What got you thinking about this all of the sudden?"

"There's been a rumor going around that if you look at the stars at exactly midnight on the longest night of the year with a new moon then you might see a shooting star. When you see it you can make a wish and it will come true the next time you see it again." Selene explained.

"It just so happens that the Autumn Equinox is tomorrow which is the longest night of the year, and it's a new moon too," Lavi explained further.

"That's just a bunch of bogus Lavi. Don't just believe something you heard over the internet." Selene chided.

"Well this is my stop, nice talking to you guys." I walked down a different path from them and they waved goodbye.

I went upstairs to my room and played my music through my laptop and into my headphones. While trying to do homework and study in peace my aunt launched through the door and made me stop what I was doing. "Okay Allen, I'm taking you to the optometrist right now to get you contacts."

"Why?" I asked her curiously. There was never just _no reason_. She always had some type of selfishness involved in everything.

"Well, it's more convenient for you instead of lugging around glasses all the time," she obviously lied.

"_And?_" I asked suspiciously.

"And your glasses look tacky, especially with your. Now let's go," she said immediately after. "Let's see what you look like without your glasses." She pulled them off and her eyes widened. "Allen!" she yelled "_**Now**_ you look handsome. I was lying before in the taxi but now you're truly gorgeous. We're getting you contacts right now!"


	3. Velvet World? Dark Room? Too Confusing!

Tuesday, September 24, 2013

She got me and contacts told me to get used to them so that I never had to wear my glasses. The next day I came to school and all eyes were glued to me. There were a bunch of whispers, "Hey who's that?" "Oooh, he's pretty cute..." "Man, how am I going to compete with that?" "Wait a minute he looks kinda familiar," "I'd like to meet him in an alleyway!" "I wonder if he likes my kind of type..."

I got to class and sat down on my seat. "Excuse me, that seat is already taken." Lavi told me.

"Lavi, you idiot, can't you see who it is?" Selene told him "It's a really handsome guy," she looked dazed by looking at me.

"What are you guys talking about, it's me! Allen!" I tried to tell them.

They both stared at me with wide eyes and looked in amazement. "Ooooooooooooh," they both realized at the same time.

"Allen, you looked just fine befo- pfft I can't say that with a straight face sorry," Lavi laughed.

Selene flicked Lavi in the forehead, "Lavi, how can you be so rude like that. At least lie better so that Allen doesn't feel bad. You're such an idiot."

School went by very slowly with a bunch of people trying to talk to me. Escaping them was exhausting. On the walk home I ended up covering my head with the leather Laviet auntie gave me before that she gave me before class because I had "forgotten it."

"Okay guys so we know what to do tonight. Selene and handsome Allen, we are going to watch the stars tonight at midnight. Let's meet up at the big, old tree in the center of the park. Got it?" Lavi explained.

"I still think it's bogus," Selene restated.

"No harm in it," I told them "I'll have to check with my aunt, though."

"Hey auntie I mean Diane, can I go with two of my new friends to watch the stars at midnight tonight?" I immediately asked.

"Okay," she replied without hesitation.

"That's it? Ok? Aren't you worried I might get in trouble or get hurt or something?"

"Not particularly. You're a big boy now, you can take care of yourself." She complimented me. "Plus, you're with Selene and Lavi right? They're trustworthy- especially Selene. You're fine."

Near midnight, Diane was buried with papers and student's homework that she was trying very hard to finish. "Hey Diane, I'm leaving now." All she did was tap her pen twice on her table to say okay. "Also, I'm going to a party and get drunk."

"Okay that's nice," she replied carelessly as I left the house.

I made my way through the dark town, trying to follow a piece of paper with directions to the park Selene wrote for me.

"Allen over here!" I heard Lavi say through the shadows of the trees around me.

Selene and Lavi were gathered around a very large tree with obvious marks and scars showing how old it was. Selene came in a blue scarf, a pink shirt with a black leather Laviet, and yellow pants. Lavi came with black jeans, a blue button up shirt, and a gray overcoat going down to his ankles. The tree was blooming with pink cherry blossoms and the petals were falling rapidly.

"Midnight is about to come in 5…4…3…2..." Lavi announced "ONE!"

From one moment to the next, all the stars blinked out leaving a dark, blank sky. We all looked up towards the sky with astonished looks on our faces and saw eight shooting stars blazing across the empty sky. Suddenly all the shooting stars changed course and headed straight down towards us.

"That's weird. Why does it look like those stars are heading directly for us?" Lavi exclaimed.

"Oh please that's impossible, you're probably just hallucinating. That's not unnatural." Selene tried to say.

"But they're heading straight for us look!" Lavi yelled.

Three of the stars crashed down on each of us, but it didn't hurt. It was just a very bright light. I seemed to disappear and suddenly I was in some sort of blue room with a lot of darkness. I could tell it was a big room, but I couldn't see anything because of the darkness. I was sitting in a blue chair with a blue desk facing towards me. (As you can see here the color scheme must be yellow) As suddenly as the next moment there was a man sitting on the other end of the desk. A woman with long blue-ish green hair in pigtails, black boots, a mini-skirt, and a white shirt with a green short Laviet was standing right next to him. The man sitting down wore a gentleman's suit with thin white gloves and also had a (THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT) really long nose! He stared at me with his unnaturally circular eyes for a second or two.

"Greetings," he started "My name is Igor."

"And my name is Alex Lee," the woman smiled and bounced over to my side. She literally hopped right over the desk and landed next to me. "You're so young." She said peculiarly. "I bet you're about fifteen or sixteen, and in, uhh... what is it called again?" she turned towards the mysterious Igor with a look of confusion.

"It's called a high school my dear." He answered. "It's an institute in which others of the same age set gather to learn."

She turned back to me and leaned her face very close to mine. "So you're what's called a high schooler." She said with hints of suspicion in her face. Alex poked my forehead and then my cheek. She kept poking lower and lower.

"Whoa, I think you're going a bit too low there!" I exclaimed. She giggled and back flipped over the desk back to Igor's side. "Where am I and why am I here?" I yelled.

"I shall answer your questions one at a time," the mysterious Igor said. "This place you see here is called the Velvet Room. This room exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. We are nowhere, but at the same time we are everywhere. This room is unaffected by time and space of the outside world. Have I answered your question?"

"No, not really," I replied.

"You shall learn in due time." He explained. "We have simply called you here to welcome you, and to tell you that when you leave, many mysterious things will start happening to you and the people around you. You must prepare for that. I shall send you on your way now. Best of luck to you and your friends." Igor tapped his nose and a bright light engulfed me like before.

"Bye bye!" Alex said cheerfully with a smile on her face.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I had been laying on a polished marble floor with Lavi and Selene lying in front of me. They were still unconscious so I nudged them and told them to wake up.

"Huh wuh? What's going on?" Selene yawned and stretched her arms towards the sky as she looked around. "Wait a minute where the hell are we?" she yelled.

"We're in the middle of nowheresville." Lavi said. He stood up and arched his back.

It was true. We were in a very dark place, but I could tell we were standing on polished marble from my clearly visible reflection on the floor. We couldn't see anything but us like cut-outs of us glued onto a pitch black paper. Was this what that man Igor meant when he told me mysterious things were going to happen? If this isn't mysterious than I don't know what is.

"Wait, do you two hear that?" I could hear a large bell off in the distance. "I think I can hear a bell."

"You must be going crazy, I don't hear anything." Lavi told me.

I began running towards the direction of the noise, my curiosity boiling over.

"Allen! When you're lost you have to stay put until someone finds you!" Selene yelled.

Lavi rolled his eyes "Wait for me Allen!" Lavi began running after me "We don't even know where we are! Who's going to find us?" he shouted back. Reluctantly, Selene began sprinting to catch up with us through the darkness.

I could barely make out a tall silhouette through the dark. As we grew closer, we could make out a very tall and dark tower looming over us. Sounds from the bell rang from the top of the tower and echoed throughout the darkness. The tower spiraled and twisted high into the sky and radiated an ominous aura.

"No way am I going in that place," Lavi complained "I'll wait out here, you guys go on ahead."

Selene dragged Lavi towards the tower "so _now_ you want to stay put. If there is a bell ringing, that means that someone has to be ringing it, which also means that they might know where we are and how to get out."

I agreed with her and we all started walking towards the creepy building. A set of dark stairs led up to the entrance of the tower. We came upon two grand doors that were twenty feet high with a picture a lion in the center, an eagle to its right, and a shark on its left. I hesitantly reached for the handles of the door and grabbed onto them. They were rings, golden in color and connected to the door by small lion heads. I pulled on both of the rings at the same time and the doors slowly began opening. Suddenly, a brilliant light appeared right above us and we all turned our heads. A huge rectangle with the head of a jester in the center appeared in the center of the doors. The picture then shattered into a million pieces and the doors swung open wide. A huge gust of dark wind rushed out of the entrance and blew us all away and right off the stairs, gushing out endlessly.

Lavi began floating off the "ground" and was being sent in another direction. "Whoa whoa whoa!" he yelled. I grabbed his wrist before he was sent flying the other way.

Selene also began flying off the "ground" so she shouted out loud "Catch me! Catch me!"

I also caught Selene's wrist so I ended up holding both of them so that they wouldn't go hurtling through the dark. I used all of my strength to hold on tight because it felt like my arms were being pulled off. The wind seemed like it would never, and my arms were sore and exhausted but i wasn't about to let go of them. I held on tightly for my friends.

The gust suddenly stopped and we all fell to the ground tired and exhausted. "You both *huff *puff owe me one *huff *puff" We lied there for a few minutes to regain our strength.

"Guys? Are we really going to go in there?" Lavi whimpered. "We're exhausted from just opening the door, who knows what else is in there."

I sat up and looked over to the tower "Where else would we go? No one may ever find us in this darkness, so our only hope is to go into the tower to look for help."

"Allen's right. Who knows there might be more dangerous things out here than in there" Selene made a point. We all agreed to go into the tower unsure of all the things that could have possibly awaited us.


End file.
